


Routine

by birbsomniac



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, I still hate tags ugh, Panic Attack, eliza is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac





	Routine

The tall figure lurked overtop of her smaller, more fragile build. She winced in terror as his arms came swinging down, leaving bruises on every inch of her skin. The woman managed to escape -- at least for a moment until he came back.

* * *

  
  
  
  
Maria woke up, in a cold sweat, and her heart racing. She whipped her head around frantically and felt a body beside her's.  
  
_No, no, no, no._  
  
Maria quickly jumped out of the bed, the mattress rising as she slipped to the floor. Her feet padded across the wooden floor, carrying her to a corner in the living room. She carefully sat down beside the edge of the sofa and curled her legs up to her stomach.   
  
_I have to hide, I have to get out of here. Once he is up, he's going to kill me._   
  
She nearly choked on the hot tears that came streaming down her face. Her entire body was shaking with fear and anxiety.   
  
_Help me._ She cried to nobody.  
  
Instead, her nonexistent plead was followed by small footsteps. Although they were nearly blinded out by Maria's sobbing, she managed to determine that they were coming closer to her.   
  
_No, James. Stop, leave me alone!!_  
  
"Maria?" A gentle voice called, alongside a small shadow standing in front of her.  
  
Maria collapsed into the corner. "Go--please don't hurt me!" She screamed.  
  
"Hey, Maria, it's okay!"   
  
"Please do not hit me."  
  
"Honey, it's me, Eliza." The small woman comforted her, inching closer.   
  
Maria buried her head in her hands, taking in quick and shallow breaths.  
  
Eliza knew she wasn't allowed to touch Maria while she was having a panic attack. The only things she could do were to comfort her and help calm her down. And that's what she tried.  
  
"Sweetie, can you breath with me please?" Eliza whispered.  
  
Maria replied with a small nod, still keeping her head buried in her hands.  
  
"Okay. Breath in until I get to ten, and then out."   
  
Maria listened to her directions and started to control her shaky breath.  
  
"Good job, my beautiful, " she smiled.  
  
Maria lifted her head up, and hushed her crying to a hiccup, here and there. "I'm so- so sorry, E-Eliza."   
  
Eliza shifted forward, still careful to not get too close. "Oh honey, you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Maria continued blabbering to herself uncontrollably.   
  
"Are you ready to go back to bed, or do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" She asked gently.  
  
Maria nodded, in which Eliza knew the answer was the second choice. She had a routine for when this happened, and she didn't mind. Eliza just wanted to keep Maria safe.  
  
"Okay honey, I'll be right out.''  


* * *

Eliza came back with a moderately warm cup of tea-- just the way Maria enjoyed it. 

" Here you go baby girl, " she smiled, gently handing it to her.

Maria gladly accepted it with a forced smile. She didn't feel like talking, but Eliza knew that she was grateful for her always being there.

Eliza watched as she carefully lifted the cup to her lips, taking small sips. She places her hand over her heart and tapped it 3 times. Since Eliza wasn't supposed to touch her, it was a special way of telling her "I love you", without setting her off again.

Maria smiled back and did the same.


End file.
